poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:VideoGameMaster2018/The Super Taskforce Squad Introduction
Hi there, so, I never gave my adventure series a proper introduction, so here's one now. The Super Taskforce Squad is an Crossover Adventures Series based on the many crossover adventure series' out there, including Pooh's Adventures and SpongeBob and Friends' Adventures. It'll star many different characters from different franchises, including, SpongeBob, Sonic the Hedgehog, Kingdom Hearts, MLP, Ben 10, Marvel, DC, Looney Tunes, Super Mario, Gravity Falls, Mortal Kombat, Team Fortress 2, and more... Unlike most crossover adventure series', which just bring characters together with absoulutly no explaination, there's some actual lore behind why all these characters come together, you see, in this dimension, long ago, the universes where all the cartoon/movie/gaming heroes and villains reside were seperate from eachother, pefectly balanced. However, for reasons beyond even the gods' control, some mysterious force merged all the universes into one, how this happened, we do not know, but what we do know, is that it merged these universes' heroes and villians into one universe. One villain in particular, the Mad Titan, Thanos, brought a bunch of the villians together and formed the Villian League, a evil legion focused on taking over the universe, however, a majority of the heroes, including the Justice League and the Avengers and later several villains who didn't agree with Thanos' tactics or later turned against him, also united and formed the Super Taskforce Squad to combat the Villian League, both teams' numbers grow each day, but in the end, only one force will preveil, which one? That's for the future to decide. I actually started this thing several months ago, even made two transcripts for two of the films in the series, though only one of those was finished, however, if you're willing to help, be my guest, a full list of the films can be found below, if not, that's fine, I'm not stopping you: #The Super Taskforce Squad's Adventures in Justice League: War #The Super Taskforce Squad's Adventures in Sonic the Hedgehog (OVA) #The Super Taskforce Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) #The Super Taskforce Squad's Adventures in Avengers Assemble! #The Super Taskforce Squad's Adventures in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie #The Super Taskforce Squad's Adventures in Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You #The Super Taskforce Squad's Adventures in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show #The Super Taskforce Squad's Adventures in The Angry Birds Movie 2 #The Super Taskforce Squad's Adventures in TMNT (2007) #The Super Taskforce Squad's Adventures in Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) #The Super Taskforce Squad's Adventures in Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix #The Super Taskforce Squad's Adventures in Transformers Prime: Predacons Rising #The Super Taskforce Squad's Adventures in Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus #The Super Taskforce Squad's Adventures in Ralph Breaks the Internet #The Super Taskforce Squad's Adventures in Christopher Robin #The Super Taskforce Squad's Adventures in Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens #The Super Taskforce Squad's Adventures in Pokémon the Movie: The Power of Us #The Super Taskforce Squad's Adventures in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins #The Super Taskforce Squad's Adventures in The Lego Ninjago Movie #The Super Taskforce Squad's Adventures in Teen Titans GO! Vs. Teen Titans #The Super Taskforce Squad's Adventures in Pokémon: Detective Pikachu #The Super Taskforce Squad's Adventures in Batman Ninja #The Super Taskforce Squad's Adventures in SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis #The Super Taskforce Squad's Adventures in Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse #The Super Taskforce Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Rainbow Roadtrip #The Super Taskforce Squad's Adventures in Space Jam #The Super Taskforce Squad's Adventures in Kirby: Fright to the Finish #The Super Taskforce Squad's Adventures in Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomrrow Feel free to make pages for films that haven't been done yet, if you wish, you may also make fims that haven't been listed here, in addition, I might plan and do a "Super Taskforce Squad Chronicles" series, which would be similar to the SpongeBob & Friends Chronicles series. Category:Blog posts